impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impossible Quiz
The Impossible Quiz is a hit Flash game created by Splapp-Me-Do and the first main instalment of the The Impossible Quiz series. It was originally released on 20 February 2007 on Newgrounds and deviantArt, though the deviantArt version was taken down by the site shortly afterwards because of the music included in it, thus why Splapp had to re-upload it on 8 March 2007 as a "Lite version", with all of its music removed. Gameplay The game is usually presented as a game of questions and answers, though in reality, there's always more than meets the eye. Most of the time, the player will be presented with a question or task, followed by four clickable options, one of which is the correct one. It isn't as easy as it sounds though: many of the questions rely on double meanings, tricks and puns, requiring the player to always "think outside the box", as Splapp has always said; besides, the player will find many surprises along the way, such as mini-games or mazes, where they will need to have some good skills and reflexes, and there's always the questions where the player will have to resort to plain insane logic. The rules are simple: you're given three lives, and you'll lose one with every mistake you make. Losing all lives will cause a Game Over. You must beat all 110 questions of the game in a single take, no checkpoints in-between. Along the way, you will receive Skips, which are green arrow-shaped Power-ups that let the player skip particular questions of the game, though they are technically useless in this game, since the player has to save them all in order to beat the final question of the game, Question 110. Also, look out for bombs on certain questions. Bombs have a timer on them ranging from 1 to 11 seconds, and if the player doesn't answer the question they're in before the time runs out, they get an immediate Game Over. Something else the player must keep in mind throughout the Quiz is that the player must keep his/her fingers away from the TAB key. In Flash files, the Tab key can be used to highlight the clickable objects on screen at any point of a game; since many of these questions pull some kind of trick on the player, pressing the Tab key was absolutely prohibited for the entirety of the playthrough. The game was a huge success, being regarded as one of the most popular online games of the time. Its popularity has even inspired many fans to create similar Quiz games ("tributes"). Approximately seven months after releasing this game, Splapp-Me-Do released the sequel, The Impossible Quiz 2, which featured a lot of improvements over its predecessor regarding both visuals and presentation. Over time, both this and the second Quiz were recreated as mobile applications for iOS-powered devices. Backstory The game was originally released as a 30-question-long Demo towards the end of 2004. It was meant to be featured on a website a few friends of Splapp were making back when he was in college. Eventually, he ended up dropping the project, also leaving behind an incomplete extended edition of the Demo, later revealed to be called The Impossible Quiz Beta. It was meant to include 10 additional questions to the 30 of the Demo, as well as checkpoints. Two years later, towards the second half of 2006, he picked up the project again, started it from scratch and worked on it during his free time. It wouldn't be until February of the following year that Splapp would finally release the first fully-fledged Impossible Quiz.Post in Splapp's Tumblr page. Difficulty The Impossible Quiz is the first quiz in Splapp-Me-Do's wildly successful Impossible Quiz series. It is very challenging and has many hard questions that all must be endured, as Skips must be saved until the final question. It is harder than TIQ2 and Quizmas, but easier than the Book. Easiest Question: 37 (51 on iOS) Hardest Question: 102 Answers Below is a list containing the answers to each and every single question of the game. For further info regarding any particular question in the list, please refer to the template located on the bottom of the page, which contains links to every particular question of the game. Answers written in red indicate that the question features a bomb. The bolded red text next to it indicates the timer of the bomb. If the number is "in quotes", then the bomb won't cause a game over upon time running out. Answers written in italics ''mean the question is unskippable. Not that it would matter though, considering you need all of your Skips to finish the game. 1. Four (holes in the words "A Polo", alternatively holes in a polo sweater: 2 for hands, 1 for head and 1 in the bottom) 2. No, but a tin can (Wordplay: A match can't box but a tin can.) 3. K.O (O.K backwards) 4. Click the words THE ANSWER 5. Right click then move over then click, or move around the screen, or click and hold the left mouse button, move straight to the destination point and then release it. 6. Shallots (Shallots are the roots of onion) 7. An elephant (it's referring to real life) 8. Find the green tick with the message "Yes!" (under "se" in "Search!") 9. Top right 'THAT ONE' (it points to the bottom left option, where the answer to Q2 was) 10. Dentures ("choose = "chews", therefore making the task "Chews Food") : + 1 Skip 11. n (it's the second letter after the word "December" in the task) 12. The dot above ' i ' (It's the smallest blue dot there) 13. F'TAANG (does sound a lot like a bell) 14. Torch (lighter as in brighter, adding a torch makes it "lighter") ''15. Type 'Horse' on the on-screen keyboard 16. H (the 7th letter of the alp'h'abet) 17. The question number (result of the subtraction of the question) 18. Hammer (MC Hammer reference: "Hammer Time!" in the clock) 19. Blue, Orange, Green, Green, Yellow (BOGGY) 20. Seal! (Seal the deal) : + 1 Skip 21. Top left option box (will flash in green after a few seconds but you can still click it.) 22. +1 Skip (skip to the next question) 23. BRAN (You have to give a name to the file in order to save your changes) 24. "Click the 'V' in lives" (If you cycle over the colours, they show that message) 25. Shoe Polish (has silver nitrate, and silver can be used to kill werewolves) 26. Arsefacey (the rest of the locations actually exist in the UK) ? (27.): GO TO 28 (you're in Question 27, so you'll be sent to the following one) 28. Abundance ("A bun dance", perfectly describing the dancing cupcake) 29. Egg Mayonnaise (Splapp thinks it tastes like cardboard) 30. Cross through the tunnel (Or cheat by either abusing right-clicking, or holding the left mouse button) 31. Woof. Woof. Woof. (number of times Splapp's Badly Drawn Dawg barks) 32. Babycham and Human Faeces ("Babycham"= "sham", "faeces" = "poo", making "shampoo" together) 33. 7 (There are 7 letters in "HIS HAND") 34. Move the cursor away from the screen or just simply right-click (elephants don't like cursors, because they're the on-screen representation of computer mice) 35. Wait 5 seconds, then click the green smiling button that appears :+ 1 Skip 36. A walk (because a fly without wings can't fly, therefore making it a walk) 37. Any answer is correct (you can't get this question wrong) 38. Mary Rose (as in "Mary got up" after sitting on a pin) 39. Cylindrical Adventures (Splapp's Flash animation where the cylinder belongs) 40. Cross over the maze; you can cheat by right-clicking or holding the left mouse button, moving to the point and then releasing it. 41. AFRO (the most peculiar thing of that duck, plus it's not called "afro") 42. The 42nd 42 (it is the second 42 on the bottom row; reference to the book "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy", where it's stated that the answer to the ultimate question about life, the universe and everything is 42) 43. Tom Cruise (Jerry McGuire reference) 44. Click the dot on the nailed puzzle piece (if you solve the puzzle, it says: "Click here" and has an arrow pointing to that dot) 45. WRONG (top right option box). (everything is in Wingdings: question says "Potatoes fly", options say "Indeed", "WRONG", "Why not?", "ROFL") 46. OMGF U KILLS SONIKKU U BASTUD (one of the comments to Splapp's Flash "Sonic Breaks his Neck", from which the picture is taken) 47. Find the red button with an invisible cursor (around where the arrow on the "Vanish" bottle was) 48. SNAAAAKE! (Metal Gear Solid reference) 49. SPLAPP-ME-DO (correct spelling of the name) 50. O.K. (you must remember both codes) 51. Repeatedly click the Spatulon and the Phlovomite until the Spatulon wins 52. Click the third batch of leaves, which belongs to a carrot (Splapp actually traced a carrot's leaves for that one) 53. ...but pa might not. ("Marmite" = "ma might") 54. No, about 20cm off the ground ("Shanghai" = "She hang/hung high") 55. A games console for wholemeal biscuits (definition of a digestive system) (10) : + 1 Skip 56. Using your invisible cursor, press the buttons in the following order: Blue, red, blue, yellow (colour code from Q50) 57. Erm... one? (Count Dracula: count him) 58. Shepherd's Pie (the ones made out of shepherds. Also, blood is a drink) 59. Repeatedly click the Shoop da Whoop face until it has charged its laser and destroys the bomb. '(10)'' 60. Answer this honestly: no if you didn't make it the first time you got here since opening the Flash, or yes if you managed to do it the first time. If you choose the wrong one, it's a Game Over. 61. Thumbs up icon ("(Y)" makes the thumbs up emoticon on MSN) 62. Moss (the question was written with a lisp, so "moth" actually means "moss") 63. Tasteless white filth (author's personal opinion on Chicken McNuggets) 64. Egg > 28 (completely random, according to Splapp) 65. Click the word "LARGEST" 66. The '!' at the end of the words 'the world' '(10)'' 67. A big hairy arsonist (because the picture is a "bum on IST") 68. Stroke Chris the cat with your mouse until filling the bar; he'll make an odd "meow" before you move on. 69. LOL, 69 (sex position and reference to question number) 70. Using its anus (as in what makes the dog smell bad) 71. Click on any option box when it turns green (timing's important) 72. Click on the light switch, located near the left edge of the screen; you will be presented with a funny picture of a lemur before moving on. 73. Top right '?' (the one that matches the one in the task) 74. No one knows that (the game assumes nobody who has got to this point knows how many questions there are) 75. After the bomb is lit up, click the escape arrow quickly (it will appear under the question number; if you fail, it's an instant Game Over) (1) : + 1 Skip 76. Sugar, honey, honey (reference to the song "Sugar Sugar" by The Archies) 77. Question 77 (the question isn't talking about the picture, but actually about itself) 78. Four (the only option that has ever been a correct answer before; "Déjà vu" is when you experience something you think you have already experienced before) 79. Click the U in 'what do yoU mean?', (it's shaped like a horseshoe, and that's what the question's asking you to click) (10) 80. Filthy Romanians (Romania was known to have the highest rate of hepatitis, which is a liver infection) 81. Rub the cursor up and down on the pole, and after the lightning strikes on it, click on the green arrow that will appear on the monitor on the right. 82. Cut all 10 toenails by clicking them (you have to be fast) '(6)'' 83. National Dyslexic Association (joke about how dyslexic people would naturally mess up the initial letters of their own association) 84. You must only touch the shooting star, avoiding the meteors. Before doing so, you must grab the Skips here, since you will need them later. :SKIPS: There are 2 Skips here. the first one will appear around the top left corner, while the second will fly from the top right corner of the screen towards the left side shortly afterwards. Roll the mouse over them to collect them. (You can only collect two skips, so if you used one or more skips before this question, you can't get a third skip.) 85. I loved it! (you'd better have enjoyed the mini-game) 86. The Prince (from the Katamari video game series; he's green, and the "sticky balls" refer to the Katamaris, which collect what they touch) 87. The dot after '87' (it's hidden; therefore, it's what is missing from this question) 88. Repeatedly click until Eggman snaps Sonic's leg (a scene from Sonic Breaks His Neck) '''(10) 89. Blindness (rubbing dog faeces into your eyes may make you blind) 90. Nonce (Michael Jackson had nose jobs, but "nonce" is British and Australian slang for "child sex offender") (10) 91. Hover under the third hole in the paper on the left side; it will start to rip. You have to move all the way across to rip the paper in half. '(5)'' 92. Click the numbered heads in descending order ('194', '27', '26', '14', '9', '3', '2.5', '1', '0.4'). If you do it, Mars will sing 'What Is The Light?' by The Flaming Lips. If you take too long to answer this question, a bomb will appear. '''(10) GLITCH: If you click all the numbers too quickly, the bomb will give you a game over while Mars is singing. 93. Move the bomb away and press "Go!" (10) 94. You must not do anything; the bomb is a dud bomb, and clicking the "Detonate" button would obviously make it go off.("10") 95. Move your cursor away from the screen (or right-click), then click the red button after the cat leaves (the cat will stay on the screen if your mouse is on screen, as cats like mice) 96. A right mess (if you put both a number 1 (pee) and a number 2 (poo) on a calculator, that's the result) (10) 97. 10+ times! (the game will assume you have restarted that amount of times anyway) (10) 98. Click on the ''words "Blue, red, blue, yellow", ignoring the colors they're written in (referencing the color code from Q50) (10)'' 99. When the traffic light turns green (at 1 second), click the sign next to it '(10)'' 100. Two (there are two holes in two Polo mints) The Epic 10 answers 101. Type 'Chihuahua' on the on-screen keyboard '(10)'' 102. Touch all of the dots by rolling your mouse over them and avoid the squares. One section has no circle and just one square; wait for the square to disappear. If you miss one, you lose a life and start the question over. 103. Using your invisible cursor, search for Dennis the Square Tomato, who's invisible as well (it's on where the "c" in "search" was located before fading away). Glitch: if you click it twice, you'll skip Q104. (10) 104. Large yellow sad moon (the opposite of what the task said; "yellow" doesn't have an opposite) Glitch: like the previous one, clicking the large yellow sad moon twice makes you skip the following question. '(10)'' 105. Spell "BANANA" using the "A" in "Apple", the "N" in "nectariNe", and the "B" in "gooseBerry" (it's the only way to refer to the picture of the banana on screen) '''(10) 106. Follow the road, then click on the arrow that will appear at the end (right-clicking doesn’t work here, unlike previous maze questions; clicking and holding the left mouse button in the beginning and releasing it in the end will do the trick though) 107. When you put your mouse on any of the answers, a fake Game Over screen comes up. Don't do anything. Just wait and it will disappear, before you proceed. (If you click try again on the fake Game Over screen, a new one that says "Oh, you idiot!" will appear and you will actually get a Game Over) 108. Type "4 8 15 16 23 42" (the number code from Q50 and reference to "Lost") on the on-screen keyboard, then click 'Execute'; if you fail to do this, the computer will go completely crazy and display hieroglyphics before you get a Game Over. (11) 109. Repeatedly click Spidermonkey until he craps out an arrow. Click on the arrow to move on (10) 110. Use all of your Skips by clicking on them; if you don't have all seven of them when getting here, it's Game Over. (10) The Impossible Quiz iOS Changes Not including minor changes in questions/wrong answers, given that the answer is the same. :5 (new mechanic): Press the first button, press the new that appears :30 (new mechanic): Press and hold the button, keep holding, then release when you get to the second button :34 (new comment/task): Touch the screen until next question :40 (new mechanic): Press and hold the first button, while doing so, press the second :43 (new question): Cataracts :46 (new question): No :47 (new mechanic): Press the button before the vanish covers it :80 (new question): Click the R in the word poker. :83 (new question): Fish :86 (new question): Spain :88 (new question): Backwards stars (star is rats backwards) :90 (new question): Jamaica? :95 (new mechanic): Hold your finger on the screen until the cat jumps away, then tap the dot. :107 (new mechanic): Unlike the original, one of the options have to be tapped in order for the fake Game Over screen to appear. :108 (new question): Don't worry, maybe some heroes will save it. The Impossible Quiz AR+ An update to the free iOS app on 5th July 2018 changed the game further by adding Augmented Reality questions. The Impossible Quiz HTML5 Splapp-me-do released the official HTML5 version on Poki.com on the 25th of October 2019. Video Walkthrough Music used References Category:Games Category:The Impossible Quiz